Mixed Up
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: Following the events of Clean It Up, Rocky tells Logan that she just wants them to be friends. Later, she agrees to go out on a few dates with another boy, but her unresolved feelings for a certain brown-haired stepbrother of her best friend can't seem to go away...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This is set after the episodes Clean It Up and I Do It Up. It will be slight AU since Logan still becomes CeCe's stepbrother.**

**Mixed Up **

**Prologue**

**Rocky**

It was a Saturday afternoon when I found myself sitting inside one of the booths at Crusty's, tapping my fingers on the table anxiously. A young waitress came over to me with an apron tied around her waist and a notepad.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

I looked up at her. "Oh, no thanks," I declined politely. "I'm meeting someone here." She nodded in response and left to take care of other customers.

I went back to nervously tapping my fingers on the table. That was when the person I was waiting for entered the restaurant and looked around. It was none other than Logan Hunter, the new stepbrother of my best friend, CeCe Jones. I waved my arm in order to gain his attention. He noticed the signal and smiled at me as he made his way toward the table, slipping into the other side of the booth. "Hey, Rocky," he greeted. "Got your text. You wanted to talk?"

"Hi, Logan," I returned, ignoring the fact that my stomach was now doing a series of somersaults. "I called you down here because I wanted to talk to you about..." I drew in a breath. "The kiss."

"Oh, you mean the 'puppy'?" he questioned, smirking playfully.

"Yeah. The 'puppy'," I said dryly. It was the term we used when referring to the kiss. I was the one who came up with it. Don't ask why I chose that particular word. "Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking...about our relationship..."

Logan leaned forward. "Go on," he encouraged.

"I thought, and, uh..." I trailed off, suddenly feeling hesitant. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go further.

The reason this whole thing even started was because I, Rocky Blue, agreed to teach him how to slow dance. I was only helping him prepare for his father's wedding. CeCe had refused to be of any help, and so naturally, I felt sorry for him...

_"Let's start that dance lesson," I suggested. Then I placed my left hand on his right shoulder and gently grabbed his left hand with my right. "Okay, ready?"_

_Logan tentatively placed his right hand on my waist. I corrected his elbow position first ("Arms here," I instructed.), and then we started moving. "One...two...ow!" I winced in pain as soon as Logan's foot landed right on mine._

_"Sorry," he apologized quickly._

_We tried the dance again, and as I expected, Logan stepped on my foot for the second time in a row (by accident, of course). "My bad," he muttered. The third try was no better than previous. His foot landed on mine. Again. "That one was on me," he said sheepishly._

_"Yeah, actually they're all on you," I pointed out, my tone coming out a little more irritable than I intended. I would most likely have large bruise on my foot tomorrow._

_Logan sighed heavily. "I told you, I'm horrible..."_

_I gave him a sympathetic look. "No, it's okay. You just need to shake it off," I advised. "Okay? Just loosen it up."_

_Logan took my advice and proceeded to do what I suggested, swinging both of his arms around. A giggle escaped my throat as I watched his movements. I had to admit; the way he "loosened himself" up was pretty funny and caused me to laugh. He opened his eyes and glanced over at me. "Too loose?" he asked._

_I resisted another urge to giggle. "A little bit," I answered, using my thumb and index finger to illustrate what I meant by a "little bit"._

_I turned toward the music player on the table and pressed the "play" button. A soft melody began to flow out of the speakers. "All right, from the top," I said. "Ready?"_

_The fourth attempt at slow dancing went a whole lot smoother, much to my immense relief. Logan successfully managed to control the direction and timing of his feet without repeating same mistake of crushing my toes. Over the next fifteen minutes, as I carefully guided Logan through the steps, his coordination improved greatly and he didn't hesitate as much as he did at the beginning of the lesson._

_"Good job," I praised him, smiling. "Now you're getting hang of it. Don't be afraid to get closer."_

_"Um, closer?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, closer." _

_I pulled him toward me, and then our bodies gently crashed into each other. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I held onto his shoulder as we continued to dance. It was just me, Logan,, and the music floating in the air. Something warm and fuzzy began to course through my veins. It was almost…enchanting._

_I felt myself lean in. My lips collided with his cheek…_

"Rocky?"

Logan's concerned voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I straightened my back and cleared my throat. "Sorry, I got distracted," I said.

He regarded me with a curious gaze. "What were you thinking about?" he queried.

"Nothing, just...I was remembering that day I taught you to dance..."

"Oh," he said. His face lit up with sudden realization. "Now that you mention it, Rocky, I don't think I ever thanked you properly for helping me and for putting up with my horrible dancing skills. You're a great teacher, you know that, right?"

I felt my cheeks redden as an effect of his words. Every part of me sensed that he wasn't simply saying it to be nice, but he was being honest, and I felt touched by his compliment. "No problem, Logan, and thanks," I replied in a flattered tone. "I always try to help others, it's what I love to do."

Logan smiled. I could see in his eyes that he completely understood what I was expressing. "I like that," he declared, his voice just above a whisper.

My insides tingled with warmth. _Focus, Rocky, focus_, I reminded myself. I had to get back on topic. "Anyway..." I began slowly, "like I said before, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and..." I paused. Something was holding me back.

"And what?" Logan asked, gesturing for me to continue.

I glanced at the brown-haired boy sitting across from me. I looked into those mesmerizing, genuine brown eyes...

_No. Stop._ I sighed, "Look, I'm just going to come out and say this. Logan...I know you like me, but I...I think we should just be friends." There. I said it. I nervously waited for Logan to react.

His face was currently blank of emotion at the moment. I wondered, what was going through his mind? Was he mad? Upset? I hoped it was neither…

"Wow," he finally breathed out, slumping in his seat. He didn't sound disappointed, just…shocked.

"I'm sorry, Logan," I said apologetically. I wanted to say more, but then I felt a vibration in my purse. I pulled my phone out and checked the screen. It was a new text from CeCe.

_Rocky, where are you? We're meeting Dina and Tinka at the mall today, remember?_ the message read.

I typed in a hasty reply and closed my phone. "I have to go," I told Logan before getting out of the booth. "Um, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…are we cool? Still friends?"

He didn't respond immediately. "Oh, sure," Logan spoke slowly, standing up as well. "Of course. _Friends_." He put emphasis on the last word. Although he tried to hide it from me, I could tell his optimism was forced.

"So…I'll see you around then," I stated.

"Yeah, me too…"

I gave him one last smile before I turned to walk away, heading for the stairs leading out of Crusty's. As I climbed up the steps, I couldn't shake the feeling that I might have just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**Mixed Up**

**Chapter One**

**Rocky**

Somehow, I managed to push Logan to the back of my mind, at least enough for me to concentrate on other things.

Warm sunlight streamed in through the window as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and gripped the pencil in my hand. I was listening carefully to the Physics teacher at the front of the classroom while she explained forces.

"Who can tell me what friction is?" Mrs. Campbell asked the class.

A number of hands shot up into the air, including mine. Mrs. Campbell glanced over the sea of 10th grade students before gesturing for me to answer the question. I cleared my throat and stated, "Friction is the resistance of a surface or object encounters when moving over one another."

"That is correct," Mrs. Campbell said, beaming at me. Then she went on to explain more about the subject.

I grinned inwardly to myself and looked over at CeCe, whose desk was next to mine. My red-haired best friend was currently half asleep. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand and her eyelids were drooping. This sight was not shocking to me at all. CeCe always had a bad habit of taking naps in almost every class. I reached out and gently nudged her arm with the eraser tip of my pencil.

Her elbow slipped off the desk and she awoke with a start, glance around wildly. I covered my mouth and laughed silently. CeCe finally took notice of me and sent a glare in my direction. "Very funny," she mouthed. The corners of her lips were twitching.

I returned my attention to the notes I was taking in my notebook as Mrs. Campbell went through the lesson. At the the end of class, she handed out worksheets for homework and instructed everyone to answer the questions using specified pages in the textbook. I copied the assignment down in my school planner before following CeCe out of the classroom. Both of our lockers were nearby, yet we both had to squeeze our way through the crowd of students just to get to them.

"That was an interesting lesson, wasn't it?" I asked, putting my notebook away.

CeCe shrugged and responded, "I wouldn't know since I slept through most of it."

I tried not to roll my eyes at her sarcastic remark. It was something I've heard her say many, many times in the past.

"Hey, Rocky," greeted a male voice. I closed up my locker and turned around to see a familiar boy with dark blond hair and a pair of hazel eyes. I knew him. His name was Mason Davies, and he was in my History class as well as a member of the school's math club. I used to be in the club too, during my freshman year, until I decided to quit due to my position on Shake It Up, Chicago.

"Hi, Mason," I said, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," he replied. "I just...wanted to ask you something." He seemed to be shaking with nervousness. Why was he so nervous?

"Ask me what?" I queried. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed CeCe's face light up with a knowing smile.

Mason let out a timid chuckle. "Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out with me this afternoon? We could go see a movie."

Go out? A movie? That sounded like... "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

I was honestly unsure of how to reply to him. I didn't want to say 'no' and possibly hurt his feelings. "I don't know, Mason, I-" CeCe stepped in and placed her hand on my left shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I borrow my best friend for a moment?" she asked Mason. Without waiting for a response, CeCe dragged me over.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"That guy just asked you out, Rocky," she whispered back to me. "Why were you about to say 'no'?"

"What do suggest I do then?"

"I think you should say 'yes' and give him a chance. Plus, he's cute."

I kind of had to agree with CeCe on both points. I sighed and went back to where we left a confused Mason standing. "Sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's okay," he said. "So, what's your answer?"

I bit my lip and looked over my shoulder toward CeCe. She gave me an encouraging nod of her head. Go on, tell him 'yes', I imagined her saying. I glanced back at Mason and smiled tentatively. "Okay...I'll go out with you," I finally spoke.

Did I just agree to go on a date with Mason Davies?

"Great!" Mason said happily. "Pick you up at three?"

"Okay, see you then."

As soon as he walked away, CeCe ran to my side, grinning from ear to ear. "Yay, you have a date with Mason!" the redhead exclaimed. "No need to thank me," she added in a smug tone.

Dina Garcia suddenly appeared out of nowhere and approached us. "What has CeCe all excited?" she inquired, speaking in her foreign accent.

"Well," I began, but CeCe was too fast.

"Rocky has a date this afternoon," she announced. Dina looked at me in surprise. Now she was grinning along with CeCe.

"Oh, that's good news, Rocky," Dina said eagerly.

I nodded. Together, the three of us made our way to the school cafeteria, talking about my upcoming date with Mason.

* * *

Mason and I walked side by side as we exited the movie theater. There were quite a number of people strolling through Lakefield Mall, which was understandable considering that today was Friday. I cast a look at the boy next to me. "That was a nice movie, don't you think?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah it was."

An awkward silence fell between the two of us. I could see that the boy was still nervous judging simply by his trembling hands and shaky breath. I felt the same way, although I was able to keep it under control.

At some point, Mason and I pass by Bob's Kabobs. I slowed down a little bit and with a rapid scan of the inside, I spotted Logan in his work uniform. He appeared to be serving kebabs to a table of customers. As if the very sight of Logan Hunter had something to do with it, my heart rate quickened ever so slightly, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I kept a lingering gaze on him until he completely disappeared from view.

"What are you looking at, Rocky?" I heard Mason ask.

"Nothing," I lied. _Stop getting distracted_, a voice in my head scolded. _You're on a date with Mason._ "So, um, what do you want to do now?"

"Um, do...do you like smoothies?"

At first, I was confused as to why he was asking if I liked smoothies or not. Then I realized that we were nearing the mall food court. "Oh, yes, I like smoothies," I confirmed.

"How about we go get some smoothies then?" he suggested.

"Sure, I'm up for one," I told him. I was getting somewhat thirsty, to be honest. A frozen drink would go down nicely.

Although the food court was teeming with people, Mason and I managed to find an empty table by the wishing fountain. He did the sappy thing by pulling a chair out for me and offering to go buy the drinks. I had to admit, this date with Mason Davies wasn't so bad at all. He carried a pleasant demeanor about him, which I liked. But even though I knew him from the math club and History class, I didn't know him well enough.

Mason returned soon with two smoothies in hand. He placed an order of the strawberry-banana flavor (my favorite) in front of me and sat down in his seat. "Thanks," I said. I picked up my cup and took a grateful sip of the sweet confection. "Mason?"

"Yeah?"

I got straight to the point. "I think we should get to know each other a little more, don't you agree?"

* * *

**Logan**

Well, this was certainly not how I had planned to spend my twenty minute break from work. Then again, I was not expecting to see Rocky Blue here in the mall food court. Much less was I expecting to see her sitting with a boy that I did not recognize. Who was that guy? What was Rocky doing here with him? My curiosity was aroused, and it wasn't an itch that I wished to leave unscratched.

I sat at a table close by, hiding behind a large plant so neither of them would notice my presence while I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What happened after that?" The speaker was Rocky, I recognized her voice anywhere.

The guy said something in reply, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, Rocky seemed to find it amusing and promptly burst out laughing. What could he possibly have said that was so funny? I shifted in my chair and sneaked a glimpse at the two through the plant's green leaves. A sudden thought occurred to me.

Was Rocky on a date?

As if on cue, Rocky said, "This has been a nice date, Mason..."

That was all the confirmation I needed. Rocky Blue was on a date...with another boy. I could hardly believe it. A part of me didn't _want_ to believe it. I felt the green-eyed monster inside me unleash itself, rearing its ugly head and settling deep within my chest. I clenched my teeth, desperately wanting to march over there and connect my fist with that guy's jaw.

I couldn't, though. Because if I did, then Rocky would see that not only was I spying on her date, but also that I, Logan Hunter still had feelings for her. And it would only make things more awkward between me and her, especially after telling me she just wanted to be friends. I had to restrain myself from acting out in jealousy.

A soft beep sounded from my watch. It was an alarm, set to inform me that it was time to go back to work.

* * *

I returned home later in the afternoon to find my stepsister, CeCe, sprawled out on the living room couch, chatting animatedly with someone on the phone. She didn't bother to greet me when I came in through the front door, unsurprisingly enough.

"Hello to you too," I muttered wryly. I rolled my eyes and started off toward the kitchen, intent on getting a healthy snack to tide me over before dinner when I overheard CeCe mention Rocky's name. Intrigued, I leaned against the kitchen counter and listened.

"...It sounds like you had a good time, Rocky...You're going on another date with him? That's great...Okay, we'll talk more about this tomorrow...Bye, Rocky..." CeCe hung up and glanced over in my direction, finally noticing me. Her eyes narrowed. "Were you eavesdropping on me?" she scowled.

I ignored her rebuke. "What were you and Rocky talking about?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

CeCe glared at me. "_That's_ none of your business, _Little Scooter_," she reprimanded. "Why are you so interested?"

"Um...no reason," I said hastily.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. Tell me what you think. I feel like the end was a little rushed, but I do have something to blame that on. Thank you for the reviews on the prologue.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: I apologize for the time it took me to update this. For some reason, I had a little hard time writing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Mixed Up **

**Chapter Two**

**Logan**

_Rocky Blue looked wonderful in her bridesmaid dress. The fabric was a brilliant shade of blue, and the gown was decorated with a purple belt along the waistline, fitting her perfectly. I really liked the way her silky, dark brown curls lay loose over her shoulders, flowing down her back._

_"Oh, zam!" I exclaimed out loud, approaching her. I was determined to get a moment alone with Rocky before the wedding ceremony started. "You look..." Great? Amazing? "...Wow," I finished honestly._

_Rocky smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink at my compliment. "Thanks Logan, but I don't really know what to say…" she trailed off, lowering her gaze to the floor and fiddling with her fingers. I opened my mouth, ready to bring up the subject of our relationship again, when Rocky's older brother decided to enter the scene._

_"I have a suggestion...goodbye!" Ty ordered, and waving a hand, he gestured for his sister to leave the area. Rocky scowled, rolling her eyes as she turned on her heel and stormed off._

_I gulped nervously, and a shaky grin flashed across my face as I stood underneath Ty's withering glare. From the day I met him, I could sense that he didn't like me, and it was plain obvious that he didn't want me anywhere near his little sister._

_Speaking of which, I made an attempt to go after Rocky, hoping to catch up with her so we could talk in private, but I was unsuccessful. Ty realized what I was trying to do and moved swiftly to block my path, steering me in the opposite direction._

* * *

_Plip, plop, plip, plop, plip, plop..._

The light pitter-patter of afternoon rain could be heard tapping noisily on the skylight that was installed in the ceiling. A set of footsteps echoed from somewhere downstairs, and soft voices sounded across many rows of bookcases. It was a just another ordinary Monday afternoon in the public library. I watched silently as Rocky took out a rather thick, worn out book from a high shelf and opened it up, skimming through the yellowing pages.

"So…" I began carefully "I heard you went on a date with someone last Friday."

Rocky glanced up at me, closing the book with a snap. "Yes, I did," she confirmed, beaming slightly in memory. Then she gave me a confused look. "How did you know about that? Did CeCe tell you?"

I hesitated, racking my brain fleetingly for an answer. I couldn't let Rocky find out that I had spied on her date. "I...uh...might've overheard you and-and CeCe talking..." I stammered.

Rocky arched an eyebrow, but she didn't get a chance to respond, for a stern-faced librarian suddenly came out from behind a tall bookshelf and motioned for Rocky and I to be quiet, giving the two of us a warning look. "Sorry," Rocky spoke quickly, smiling sheepishly at her. Then she grabbed my forearm and proceeded to drag me to another aisle.

"Come here," she muttered. "I want to find another book just in case." Once there, Rocky released my arm and turned over to the large collection of books, continuing on with her search. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and carefully leaned my back against a shelf.

Just fifteen minutes earlier, I had been sitting on the concrete steps in front of our apartment building, enjoying a little free time to myself, when Rocky came out…

_The wind ruffled my hair slightly as I rested on the very bottom step of the staircase and I craned my neck to look up at the bank of light grey clouds that were forming over the city. The warm April sun was still visible, yet its pale rays struggled to shine through the grey mass. It was obvious that it was going to rain very soon, whether anyone wanted it to or not. Even the fresh, spring air smelled faintly of rain._

_When I heard one of the two doors behind me slowly creak open, I glimpsed over my shoulder curiously to see whoever was exiting the apartment building. It was Rocky. The brunette girl was wearing a blue hoodie over a green shirt, and her long hair was tied up into a ponytail at the back of her head. She also carried a tote bag. I smiled cheerily at her and greeted, "Hey, Rocky."_

_At the sound of my voice, she came to an abrupt halt on the third-to-last step and acknowledged my presence with a grin. "Oh, hello Logan," she returned. "Um, what are you doing out here?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Just being bored," I replied, then I started to get up. My legs were a bit wobbly after sitting for so long. "Where are you going?" I asked her._

_Rocky climbed down the rest of the stairs until her feet landed on the sidewalk prior to answering my question. "Well, I'm headed for the library," she explained. "I have a this research paper on the Civil War due next Monday, and I want to get it all done as soon as possible."_

_"Oh. Why isn't CeCe with you?" In the time that I've known Rocky and CeCe, it always seemed that the two best friends were stuck to each other's side. Except in this case, my redheaded stepsister wasn't around._

_Rocky chuckled softly. "Oh, CeCe wouldn't even go near the library if I wasn't around to force her," she laughed. "Besides, CeCe and I don't have the same History teacher, so she doesn't have any research assignment to do."_

_I stepped onto the sidewalk as well, facing Rocky. "Do you want some company? I can come with you." I wasn't really sure why I had said that. The words just flew right out of my mouth without thinking._

_Rocky considered it for a minute. "Sure, I don't mind," she said eventually. _

_I gave her a nervous smile. "Okay. Let's go before it starts raining, which could be any second now." Just then, as if to prove my point, a raindrop landed on my nose._

In the present time, Rocky had gone back to browsing the shelves and looking at the book titles closely. I followed her trail and began my own search, keeping a look out for anything that might be useful. I found my eyes were constantly flickering over to Rocky. I remembered that day in the mall, when I saw her with that other boy…I felt my stomach churn.

I attempted to bring up the subject again. "So, um, who were you on a date with the other day?" I asked.

Rocky chewed on her lower lip, seemingly trying to avoid my stare as she answered. "His name is Mason, Mason Davies," she stated softly. "We went to see one of those new movies at the mall last Friday. Then we went to get smoothies and talked for a while. He's a really nice guy."

Now that I learned the other guy's name, I sensed another twinge of jealousy surge inside me. "Oh…is he?" I said, trying my best to sound casual.

Rocky didn't answer. Was she evading my question on purpose?

She reached out and took a book from a lower shelf. This particular one looked more brand new compared to the first book that she had selected. "I think this'll be good for research."

I noticed how her feet stumbled somewhat with the combined weight of the two books in her arms. I moved toward her in concern. "Need some help?"

"No," Rocky said, frowning. "It's just a little heavy. I think I can handle it."

Despite her claim, Rocky still appeared to be fighting to hold the books securely. "Just let me carry one of those books," I told her, offering a hand.

"No, really," she argued. "You don't have to—" All of the sudden, a slim figure came marching down the aisle and accidentally bumped into Rocky, causing the latter to fall forward. The book that had been closer to her chest slipped out of her hold and landed on the floor with a thud. Part of it landed on my left foot. It didn't hurt as much as I had expected it to, but I cringed nonetheless.

The other girl muttered an apology and scampered off before I could tell her off for not watching where she was going.

Catching my breath, I waited until the oxygen in my lungs had a chance to replenish and whispered, "Are you alright?" Rocky nodded, meeting my gaze. It was just then when I became aware of how close our bodies were to each other. We were so close that our faces were only inches apart, and our noses were nearly touching. It was enough to make my heart race like crazy. I could even feel her faint, minty breath tickling my skin as she gasped softly.

Since when did it get so hot in here?

"I'm…I'm fine..." Rocky whispered back, unblinkingly. "Um, Logan?"

I struggled to speak at first. "Y-Y-Yeah?"

"Could...could you let go my arm?"

I looked down. My right hand was positioned near her elbow and held her arm in a gentle, yet firm grasp. The odd part was, I couldn't even remember grabbing Rocky when she fell. I blushed and frantically let go. "Oh...sorry," I laughed nervously.

"It's okay." She stepped backwards, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Sorry about dropping that book on you. Did it hurt?"

"A little, but not really," I reassured her, and then I bent down to pick up the book from the floor. "I'll carry this."

"Logan, it's not really necessary," she argued further. "I—"

"Let me help you," I cut in stubbornly. "I insist."

She gave a small sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine," she relented. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince that I don't need help."

I smirked at her. "Zam right, you are."

Rocky shook her head in mild amusement. She spun around and I followed her to a section of the library for people to study and do research. Two long rows of tables and chairs were lined up along the center, and three sofas had been situated in one corner of the large area. The entire place was empty; there was no one else other than Rocky and I around.

She led me over to one end of the nearest table and we both placed the books down as we sat down across from each other. Rocky set her bag on the floor and started to gather her notebook and a pencil. She cast a glance in my direction. "I'm glad that we're friends, Logan," the brunette girl pronounced.

My heart sank a little at her words. "Same here, " I replied stiffly. I cleared my throat. "I mean I'm glad that we 're friends too."

I leaned back in my chair and put on a convincing smile. Rocky seemed satisfied by my response and went straight to work, furrowing her brows in concentration. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed to myself.

Did she really only think of us as friends?

* * *

_An hour later..._

The rain had stopped by the time that Rocky and I left the library. The clouds were gradually drifting apart, and small puddles of water glistened on the sidewalks as the sun peeked out, grinning broadly. Neither of us talked on the short trip home, and soon enough, the familiar apartment building came into sight. Someone was waiting by the concrete steps.

"Mason?" Rocky called out in surprise. She hastened her pace, strolling up to the boy and greeting him.

I paused abruptly in my tracks, and my eyes bulged. That boy was the very same Mason with whom I had seen Rocky that day in Lakefield Mall. I grimaced inwardly. What was _he_ doing here?

"Hey there," Mason said to her. Then he took notice of me. "Um, who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Logan. He's my friend CeCe's stepbrother." She turned and beckoned me to come join them. "Logan, this is Mason, the one I was telling you about…"

I stayed glued to the spot. "Hello," I said in a tight voice.

"Hi," the fair-haired boy countered. I forced a grin in return. I admit this Mason guy carried the impression of being a friendly person, judging by his smile and the way that he poised himself. However, I still felt an intense dislike toward him that was burning a big black hole through my chest.

Rocky glanced back and forth between Mason and I with an unreadable expression etched on her face. I sensed an awkward feeling in the air, hanging above our heads like a hazy fog. It would probably be wise if I departed right now, I thought.

"Uh, maybe I should leave the two of you alone," I faltered. "I'll be going upstairs." With that said, I turned around, hurrying up the stairway. Rocky stared after me.

When I reached the doors, I overheard Mason speak to Rocky, drawing her into a conversation about who-knows-what. I tuned their voices out and I paid no heed to the twinge of jealousy that entered my chest. I gripped the doorknob, pushing the door open with a bit more strength than was necessary.

* * *

**Rocky**

I frowned as Logan went inside the building. I sensed that something was off about Logan when I had introduced him to Mason.

Was it my imagination, or did he sound almost…jealous?

I didn't get a chance to mull over the thought any further when Mason drew me into a discussion about our second date. Following that first date with him, even though we'd both agreed to go on another, what we would do hadn't been determined. "There's this really neat restaurant that I was thinking we can go to," Mason told me. "It's two blocks away from my place. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I can't, I have _Shake It Up_ rehearsal tomorrow," I explained. "How about we go there on Wednesday?"

"Fine with me," Mason commented, and then he added, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," I stated brightly.

He beamed. "Well, I should get going now. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Mason."

He waved goodbye and left. I waited until he completely disappeared from view, then I began to head up to my family's apartment. On the way, my thoughts drifted back to Logan. My cheeks reddened as I remembered that moment in the library when a girl ran into me, causing me to tumble forward, and Logan had managed to catch my arm and keep me balanced.

Our bodies had been so close. So close, that for a brief second, I temporarily lost the ability to breathe properly. I remembered how we gazed directly at each other, and I could see the details of his brown eyes, the feeling of a hundred or so butterflies flapping their little wings in my stomach…

* * *

**A/N: To be continued. I'd like to note that in this point of the story, Rocky is back on Shake It Up, Chicago, and she doesn't work at Bob's Kabobs anymore. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'll be back with another update for Mixed Up after I get the next chapter of Logan and Rocky posted. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Just want to point out that there's not a lot of interaction between Logan and Rocky in this chapter (there is a scene with Logan and Mason, however). It didn't exactly turn out the way I hoped it would, but I hope you all like it anyway..**

**Mixed Up **

**Chapter Three**

**Rocky**

_I smiled as I stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower, taking in my surroundings as well as the magnificent view before me._

_Paris. I didn't know why or how I came to be in this city. The last thing I remembered was pulling on my pajamas and crawling right into my cozy bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. At first, I had been dreaming about something silly, and then the next thing I knew, I was in Paris—thousands of miles away from home. My clothes had changed too; I wore a simple yellow dress instead of my pajamas._

_How did I get all the way to Paris? _

_As curious as I was, I was captured by the magnificent view of the city. It was beautiful, just how I'd always pictured it. The setting sun coupled with the orange-and-pink sky granted everything with in its reach an ethereal radiance, and the city lights were twinkling like a myriad of stars as the evening approached steadily. Cars and other sorts of vehicles could be heard honking in the distance, mingling with the fresh summer breeze whilst it flowed delicately through my curls. Everything seemed so calm and tranquil..._

_Then I heard light footsteps, and a presence behind me._

_"Amazing, isn't it?"_

_I froze in place. That voice…it was unmistakable. I twisted around sharply, seeing a familiar-looking boy with short brown hair and a faint grin on his face. My heart skipped a beat. _

"_L-Logan?" I choked out, utterly stunned to see him here. "Is that you?"_

_"Of course, who else would I be?" he answered with an amused snort. I followed him with my eyes as he stepped forward and stood next to me, looking out over the city. _

_I jumped back slightly when he looked in my direction._

"_Rocky, there's something that I have to tell you," he said seriously._

_I wanted to hide from the steadfast gaze of those brown eyes. Yet, somehow, I couldn't look away. "What exactly do you want to tell me?" _

"_I'm going to be honest with you, Rocky. The truth is…"_

"Rocky!"

Someone was calling my name. My eyes snapped open, and at once I was greeted with the first rays of morning sunlight streaming through the window, temporarily blurring my vision. I let out a soft groan and quickly threw a hand over my eyes in order to ward off the brightness.

"It's time to wake up," my mom's voice continued, coming from the other side of my bedroom door. I heard her walk away, presumably to go wake up my older brother.

I sat up slowly, blinking and stretching out both of my arms. Then, suddenly, a flood of hazy images raced through my brain. Paris. The Eiffel Tower. _Logan_.

Absentmindedly, I reached up to scratch my head, trying to recollect every detail of the dream. I'd found myself standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Logan showed up without warning, and he wished to tell me something…

But what? What was it that he wanted to tell me? No answers came.

I sighed and began getting ready for school.

* * *

"Gunther emailed me yesterday."

"That's nice..."

"It is, he told me that our grandmother's health is beginning to improve..."

I only half-listened to Tinka whilst the blonde girl rambled on about whatever her twin brother Gunther had informed her. I couldn't help it; Logan was ingrained in my thoughts, and as much as I tried to fight it, my thoughts were quite stubborn.

"Rocky, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know…perhaps it is because you were zoned out and not listening to anything for the past five minutes while I was telling you about the latest email I got from my twin brother, which _someone_ didn't seem to hear."

Tinka looked slightly peeved at me, and I had the decency to blush. We were both standing by Tinka's locker in the middle of the school day, hanging out before it was time for fourth period. CeCe and Dina were elsewhere in the building.

"I sense that something is weighing on your mind," the blonde girl observed. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Is everything okay?"

_She's good_, I thought. I stayed quiet, wondering if I should confide in Tinka about the dream I had last night. However, she didn't know what went on between Logan and I that long ago afternoon. Nobody knew, except for Ty, and I preferred to keep it that way.

"Everything is fine, Tinka," I lied.

Just then, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I was startled first, believing it to be Logan who had snuck up on me. "Hi," the person's voice appeared out of nowhere. When it didn't sound like Logan's voice, I was hit with the realization that Logan was not here at John Hughes High School, but he was at his own school, Grove High.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Tinka declared, smirking as she departed.

Mason grinned at me. "Looking forward to our date this afternoon?" he questioned. "I know I am."

Date? I almost slapped my forehead, having forgotten that today was Wednesday. "Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it too," I replied brightly and gave him a brief thumbs up.

At that instant, in my mind's eye, Logan's smiling face and his warm, brown eyes seemed to swim before me. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

* * *

_Two days later…_

**Logan**

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked my stepsiblings, plus Rocky. She and CeCe were occupying one end of the living room couch while Flynn, my ten-year-old stepbrother, sat on the other side with a handheld video game in his possession. "Dad and Georgia—I mean, _Mom_—are going to be working late this evening."

"I vote for pizza," Flynn declared, not bothering to look up from his game. "I like a mushroom topping."

"I could go with pizza too," CeCe chimed in. "But I prefer just cheese."

"Alright," I said. Pizza sounded good, I could already feel my stomach grumbling at the mere thought of it. "And what about you, Rocky?" I asked, addressing her.

Rocky jumped up from her spot on the couch. "Well, as much as I would love to stay and eat pizza with you three, my parents want me to eat dinner at home tonight," she said halfheartedly. "Thanks anyway."

"Aw, you're not staying?" CeCe pouted.

"Nope, sorry," Rocky replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye now."

"Later, Rocky," CeCe, Flynn, and I chorused in unison. She smiled and went over to the windows, making her usual exit by heading out to the fire escape that led to her apartment on the upper level. I stared after her.

"What are you waiting for?" Flynn spoke up. "I'm hungry."

A few minutes later, I was entering Crusty's, thankful that the Italian restaurant was right next-door. I walked down the spiral staircase, and soon delicious smells began to invade my nostrils. Well, I wouldn't say _invaded_, more like _pleased_. Anyway, aside from the chatter and other activities in the main dining area, I immediately spotted my friend Deuce Martinez, who was standing behind the counter. He appeared to have a pair of light orange headphones around his neck, and he was wearing the Crusty's employee t-shirt.

"Hi, Deuce," I said, strolling up to the counter.

Deuce grinned once he saw me. "Logan, what's up?" he asked brightly.

"I'm getting dinner for Flynn, CeCe, and myself," I told him. "A half—"

"Half-mushroom, half-cheese?" Deuce interjected. At my confused look, he added, "CeCe and Flynn usually get pizza when their mom's working late. Your order should be ready in at least fifteen minutes." With that said, he disappeared into the kitchen to get started on the pizza.

In the meantime, I decided to sit down on one of the chairs and relax as I waited.

"Hey, aren't you Rocky's friend? Logan, right?"

I stiffened and turned in my seat. I found myself face-to-face with Mason Davies, who had dropped into the chair beside me. "Oh…hullo," I said stiffly. "Didn't notice you come in."

The other boy chuckled. "Rocky's told me about you," he said.

My throat suddenly went dry. What exactly did Rocky tell him? "What did she say about me?"

"Not a lot," Mason began, "just that your father married CeCe's mother, you have a job at Lakefield Mall, and you skateboard. Did she really teach you how to dance?"

With a jolt, I remember her voice guiding me through the steps, our bodies touching, the accidental kiss on the cheek..."Uh, yeah, she did," I said quietly.

Mason went on to say more, but I was only partly listening. "...I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

I looked at Mason sharply. Did I hear him correctly? "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to ask Rocky to be my girlfriend," Mason repeated.

Hearing it a second time caused all the blood to drain from my face and I gulped, feeling my insides tighten. "Really, you do?" I asked weakly. _This can't be happening. She can't date you, _my brain shouted. _You're not right for her!_

_You don't even know him, _another voice in my head pointed out.

Mason nodded, oblivious to my reaction. "Yes, I am," he smiled. "I really like her. She's both smart and pretty." Pause. "I haven't met her family yet, aside from seeing her brother around school. Do you think they'll like me?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, sneaking a half-glance toward the kitchen. When was Deuce going to come out with that pizza? "Rocky's parents are nice people. Her mom warms up to anyone she meets," I told Mason thinking of Dr. and Mrs. Blue. Then I thought of Ty. "I'd watch out for her brother if I were you. He's very protective of Rocky." _I speak from personal experience_, I added silently.

"That explains why he was glaring at me the other day," Mason said, talking more to himself than to me. "Thanks for the tip."

"Oh, no problem..."

Deuce emerged from the kitchen before anything else could be said. "Your pizza is in the oven," he informed me. Then he noticed Mason. "What can I get for you?"

I tried not to glower at Rocky's soon-to-be boyfriend. _If he hurts her, Ty Blue won't be the only thing he has to worry about._

**A/N: To be continued. More Rogan to come next time. Thank you for your reviews last chapter. **


End file.
